


Dirty Sexy Halloween

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan Week 2014, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dethan Week 2014: Halloween Edition<br/>Day One - Ethan and Danny pick out Halloween costumes for their first Halloween together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Sexy Halloween

"What about… plug and socket?"

"No."

"Why not? You don’t want me to plug you? Or, you know, plug me?"

Danny rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. “No, I am  _not_  going as some dumb couples costume. We need something—”

"Bacon and eggs?"

"No! We need something darker…"

"Monkey and a banana?"

"No! Ethan, focus here." Danny snapped his fingers in Ethan’s faced, glaring as his boyfriend merely laughed at him. He pulled at Ethan’s arm to follow him to the next aisle. "And let’s just get away from this aisle. My eyes are starting to hurt from the corniness of it all… Ah, here we are. Men’s costumes. We can have different costumes and still—ETHAN, _NO_!”

Ethan laughs from behind a werewolf mask. “Oh, c’mon, lemme have some fun.”

"No, Ethan, stop messing around. This is serious business here," Danny said, failing at sounding serious as he tries to bite back a laughter. "Babe, c’mon, help me here. It’s both of our first Halloween as a couple, like, ever, so… We need to outdo everyone else."

Ethan rested his palms on Danny’s shoulders and gave them a squeeze. “Baby, relax. You’re supposed to mess around in here, aren’t you? Besides, how are we supposed to get good ideas by just looking and not trying?” 

"You’re right. But do you have  _any_  ideas?” Danny sighed and turned his face to look at Ethan behind him.

Ethan leaned forward, chin on Danny’s shoulder as he scanned the rack of costumes in front of them. “Hmm… Derek’s loft gets hot as hell, so the less fabric the better,” he said with a cheeky grin. “Can’t you just wear jeans and body paint?”

Danny chuckle-groaned. “Noooo, we need… an edge. And I did that already.”

"Yeah, but you know how much I loved it." He nuzzle his nose against Danny’s cheek.

Danny pushed his face away. “Yeah, yeah, focus.”

"Okay, fine. Hmm… Cop?"

"No, I’ve had enough cops for a lifetime."

"Touche." Ethan nodded and untangled himself from Danny and walked along the aisle. "Firefighter?"

"Too hot."

"Pimp and his boy toy?"

Danny wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. “Veto. I said edgey… dirty…. sexy.”

"Killer clowns?"

"No!"

"Fine then. I give up." Ethan threw his hands up in the air." Look…let’s split up and see if we can find anything, since you’re no help."

“ _I’m_  no help?” he asked indignantly, rolls his eyes. “Okay fine. Let’s make a wager. Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser?”

"You’re on, Mahealani."

They shook on it and took off on their own. Danny passed Jack Skellingtons, killers, clowns, pimps, wizards, Greek and Roman gods (which he lingered), Gladiators (also lingered), Mobsters, and werewolves (which he rolled his eyes at and kept walking). Nothing jumped out at him.

After a few minutes, he gave up and wandered over to the mechanical decorations that were activated when you stepped on them, waiting for Ethan and hoping he found something cool. He was being really particular because not only was this the first Halloween he was spending with Ethan, but it was the first Halloween Ethan ever officially celebrated, and on top of that, this was the first time Danny ever had a serious boyfriend to do couple costumes with.

It was a lot of pressure!

"Hey," Ethan called, "there you are! Give up already, huh? Victory is mine."

"You can only win if you found a good costume. So, let’s see."

"Not yet. You’re gonna put it on first before you judge, okay?" Ethan said with a grin, pulling Danny by the hand over to the dressing room and following him in. "Shut up, I want to see your reaction. So put it on. I think you’re gonna like it," he sing songed and Danny gave in.

The second he pulled out the tank top and the pants he knew exactly what it was. He held his tongue though and put it on, with Ethan putting the hat on his head to complete the look. Danny looked at himself in the mirror, and staring back at him was an [army dude](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/10227/1-1/male-khaki-camo-costume.jpg). He had to admit Ethan knew what he was doing.

"We’ll put fake dirt on you. What do you think? Edgy, damn sexy, dirty, and not too hot for Derek’s loft? Did I win?" Ethan asked eagerly, meeting Danny’s eyes in the mirror.

"Hmm, maybe," Danny said softly, fighting back a grin because he didn’t want to admit defeat yet. "What about you? What are you gonna be. Couple’s costume was the deal."

Ethan grinned. “I was waiting for you to ask.” He held up a [package](http://www.tencentticker.com/projectrooftop/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/captain2.jpg). “Captain America of course… well, an Army Captain, technically, but still. Looks like his dirty uniform.” He wiggled the package excitedly. “Sooo, did I win?”

Danny chewed on his lip, tapped his chin, and made humming noises. all a show of mulling over the decision and leaving Ethan hanging. After what Danny dubbed long enough, his face broke into a grin and her turned excitedly towards Ethan and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You win. Please, be gentle with me.”

"Psh, I’m not making any promises," Ethan chuckled against Danny’s lips, pressing up on his toes to deepen the kiss. "And my first order of business, Private, is that we give these costumes a spin. What say you?"

Danny moaned softly in the back of his throat at the anticipation of things to come. “Yes, sir.”

Ethan helped him out of his costume, but before letting Danny get dressed, he dropped to his knees and sucked him off, right there in the dressing room. Weak knee’d and sweaty, flushed, Ethan helped Danny get dressed and together they went to go pay for their costumes.

Yes, best Halloween ever and it wasn’t even official yet.


End file.
